Idaion
Idaion was an extremely powerful entity who constantly wandered around the universe in search of any form of entertainment from the planets he came across. His favorite race of people to go to for entertainment were the powerful Saiyan warriors. He found enjoyment in watching them pillage and plunder other planets for the sake of their evil ruler, Frieza. Upon the destruction of the Saiyans, Idaion went under a deep depression for many years and refused to watch any more planets, but, upon learning that other Saiyans remain alive, in other parts of the universe, he hurriedly attempted to locate them, in order for them to ravage the universe once more. He later came across Singan and attempted to convince him to aid him in his efforts for entertainment, but Singan refused. This did not bode well with Idaion. He was the main antagonist of the second act of Galactic Breakdown. Personality Before discovering the Saiyan warriors, Idaion was a benevolent and wise entity who was fair and just, however, after discovering them, Idaion was influenced by their violent ways, and became a selfish, brutal, reprehensible, evil entity who relished the thought of death and destruction merely for amusement. His love for the Saiyans and their horrendous acts of violence have bordered on the psychotic; he is so obsessed with them that he constantly chooses to take the form of what he believes is the appearance of a Super Saiyan. In fact, he has taken this form for so long that his body had adjusted to the form and cannot change it. However, he refuses to engage in battle, despite his love for watching carnage unfold, as he "cannot afford to get his hands dirty." The only exception to this is in the final battle between him and Singan. Power level His power level is known to be extremely large; in fact, it is so large that he himself seems to be unsure of how powerful he is. A single step made by him at full power destroyed four fifths of the Supreme Kai's Planet, whereas Goku's Super Spirit Bomb only made a crater. However, the downside to his power is that it is virtually uncontrollable; even he himself cannot control it at times. His weakness is that whenever he falls victim to an attack that can hurt him, his power level drops; the more pain he feels, the lesser his power becomes. Singan and his friends discover this and use it to their advantage, resulting in Idaion's downfall. Abilities Attacks (and other abilities) *'Shining Glory': Idaion fires a ray similar to the Final Shine attack to the opponent, then uses Instant Transmission to appear behind the opponent, then fires another ray. *'Cold Stare': Idaion forces much power into his closed eyes, then suddenly opens them, creating a wave that paralyzes every living thing in the area for 30 seconds. *'Ultimate Tempest': Idaion creates a powerful wave of energy from the dark matter he acquired from outer space. The resulting blast pierces the skin, causing multiple cuts and bruises. *'Now That's Painful!': Idaion forces all the power in his body into his right hand, then punches the opponent's stomach with all his might. *'Hellzapopin'!': Idaion performs Now That's Painful!, jumps backwards, then summons lava from beneath the ground and forces it all against the opponent. *'Transformation': Idaion is able to transform into anything he chooses, however, whenever he transforms, he will stay in the form he chose for 10 minutes before he can revert back to his original self. *'Kallibarst': Idaion fires a one handed blast from his right hand that can vaporize anything it touches. *'Skyripper': Idaion powers up to 90% of his full power and soars through the skies, literally ripping it apart as he punches his opponent in the face after his dash. Category:Characters Category:Cronusfire01 Category:Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown Category:Original Characters